dwarffortressspafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Receptáculo fúnebre
Los receptáculos fúnebres son contenedores para enanos y mascotas fallecidos que se utilizan para almacenar sus cadáveres y otros restos. De manera algo confusa, tienen diferentes nombres dependiendo del material utilizado para construirlos, pero afortunadamente todos funcionan de manera idéntica y todos se producen con la opción Burial Receptacle (n) a través del menú Building (b) Uso Después de construir el coffin, se debe designar un área para colocarlo. Esto se hace con las teclas (b)-(n). Una vez hecho esto, el jugador puede acceder al menú de construcción del coffin (q) para permitir que sea utilizado para el entierro (Burial, por defecto es No), y también si debe usarse para ciudadanos y / o mascotas (el valor predeterminado para el este último se puede cambiar en d_init.txt). Se utiliza un receptáculo fúnebre cuando se muestra el mensaje "This is the resting place of __________", y es posible ver su contenido a través de la opción View Items in Buildings, a la que se accede con (t). Si el jugador desea asegurarse de que un enano está enterrado en un lugar en particular, entonces necesita crear una tumba de cualquier tipo (coffin, casket, sarcophagus) asignando dicha tumba al enano en cuestión. Es importante tener en cuenta que el jugador no puede asignar un receptáculo funerario a los no ciudadanos, así como a los enanos ya muertos, incluso si todavía no tienen un ataúd asignado. La única manera de enterrar mascotas, guardias de caravanas y otros enanos es usar la opción "Use for Burial". Esto causará que el receptáculo de entierro sea asignado automáticamente a un enano / mascota tan pronto como el cadáver sea visto muerto por otro enano. (No es suficiente un anuncio de que están desaparecidos. Si el cuerpo está en un lugar apartado, estacione un escuadrón de su ejército junto al cadáver y espere el anuncio de que se ha encontrado el cadáver antes que esperar que el cadáver sea enterrado.) Para que un no ciudadano ingrese en un receptáculo funerario en particular, asegúrese de que no haya otros ataúdes disponibles para el entierro y asegúrese de que el enano deseado sea el siguiente en la fila para el entierro. Si dicho enano ya ha sido enterrado, simplemente deconstruya el viejo ataúd y ese enano será el primero en la fila de uno nuevo. (Deconstruir un ataúd no destruirá los restos en el interior). Ventajas No es necesario enterrar a los muertos; el jugador también puede elegir construir un memorial. Uno puede simplemente transportar restos enanos a un depósito de cadáveres, arrojarlos al magma o dejarlos pudrirse donde cayeron, aunque esto tiene varias consecuencias graves: un enano que vea el cuerpo no enterrado de cualquier especie sensible recibirá una idea horrorizada. Los amigos y familiares de los fallecidos recibirán pensamientos infelices si sus seres queridos permanecen insepultos, especialmente si se pudren (o se queman), y se generará miasma si los cadáveres se pudren dentro de la fortaleza. Las almas particularmente problemáticas pueden decidir volver a por venganza Bugs * Los enanos pueden insistir en asignar un ataúd, incluso cuando no queden restos para enterrar. Esto puede evitar que entierre al recientemente fallecido hasta que todos los caravaneros perdidos tengan ataúdes vacíos propios. Categoría:Muebles